Imaging systems are employed in manufacturing environments to automatically inspect stationary components. Imaging systems seek to determine three-dimensional (3D) information about an object in a field of view for quality inspection, reverse engineering, robotics and similar systems. Such systems employ structural lighting as part of a stereo imaging system to project light onto a field of view, capturing digital images of an object in the field of view and employing geometric methodology and decoding techniques to calculate image depth(s) using the digital images.